1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a fixing member, particularly to a fixing member of a rack server with a large flexibility in use.
2. Related Art
A server is a core computer used to serve all other computers in the network system and provides hard disk and printing functions, as well as sharing all the resources in the network with every user. Therefore, a server is a replaceable computer system which can work independently. A common configuration of the server system is installing a plurality of hard disks in the chassis of the server, and a plurality of chassis is integrally arranged on a rack, thereby forming a rack type sever with stacked and serially-linked chassis.
However, since the attraction force of the magnets is limited, the magnets easily fall apart, causing the circuit modules to detach from one another when there many circuit modules are needed to be connected together, creating inconvenience in using and teaching.
A conventional means for fixing the server chassis in the rack is locking the chassis on the inner support of the slide, and locking or hooking the outer support of the slide to the fixing hole of the rack so as to fix the outer support of the slide to the rack. Then, the inner support is assembled to the outer support to allow the inner support to slide relative to the outer support. Finally, the inner support and the chassis slide to a fixed position, thereby fixing the chassis to the rack. However, the fixing hole of the rack varies in shape and size, such as a square shape or a round shape, which prohibits the outer support of the same slide from fitting into all racks, largely limiting the slide's flexibility and inconvenience in use.